La propuesta
by angeldevenus
Summary: Es hora de arriesgar todo por la felicidad.


Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, este fic. Este escrito no tiene como fin el lucro, lo hago solo por entretenimiento.

LA PROPUESTA

Por Venus.

Todo había empezado hace un año, Candy y Albert se había visto envueltos en un romance, ni ellos sabían como habían llegado a esa situación. Primero fue simple atracción después una historia de amor.

Ella enfermera, él banquero; ella humilde, él millonario… ella insegura por no tener un pasado, el inseguro por no tener un futuro; ella realista, él soñador… tantas cosas los separaban y una sola cosa los unía el amor…

Ese día lo decidiría todo; él estaba al limite, ya no podía perseguirla mas, su corazón estaba cansado de perderla y luego recuperarla, su alma necesitaba sentirse en paz y no agobiada por no sentirse segura… ese día lo arriesgaría todo.

Esa mañana de otoño se levanto decidido, se arreglo como de costumbre... lucia impecable. Desayuno algo rápido y partió a su oficina, despacho todos los pendientes urgentes y partió para encontrarse con ella.

Al llegar al hospital el temor se apodero de él, por un momento titubeo, pero su alma gritaba por estar en paz, respiro profundo y entro a ese edificio que muchas veces le quitaba al amor de su vida… sabia donde encontrarla; camino como autómata por los pasillos; sintió un vacio en su estomago, como no sentirlo si estaba a minutos de que su futuro se decidiera.

De pronto choco con alguien, ese suceso lo saco de sus pensamientos, volteo para reclamar y se encontró con la dueña de su alma. Se topo con esos ojos verdes con los que soñaba- RAYOS! Que hermosa es!, paso por su mente… todos los días para él eran como si fuera el primero. Cada vez que veía esos ojos esmeraldas quedaba hechizado… como en el primer momento.

Otra vez fue sacado de su ensimismamiento por la rubia, ella se arrojo a sus brazos y le robo un beso, cada beso era como recuperar su alma por un momento. Que bien se sentía!!.

-Albert.. amor… ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿dime que no quedamos de ir a comer?- decía un rubia, mientras se separaba del rubio y ponía una cara de arrepentimiento.

-Efectivamente… en eso habíamos quedado, pero por lo que veo, no vamos poder ir a comer- decía un Albert decepcionado una ves mas.

- Albert, no pongas esa cara voy ayudar en una cirugía muy importante y pocas veces vistas, te juro que saliendo de esa cirugía te dedicare todo el fin de semana, he acomodado todo para tener dos días y medio libres solo para ti- decía una Candy que besaba delicadamente a su amante y ponía una de esas sonrisas que podían subir a Albert al cielo… pero esta vez no podría ser.

Albert la miro a los ojos, dio un paso para atrás, suspiro y por fin dijo…

-Quiero casarme contigo?-

-Al..- decía Candy antes que Albert pusiera un dedo sobre sus labios.

No quiero esconder al mundo mi amor por ti, quiero que todo el mundo se de cuenta que tengo al amor de mi vida a mi lado.

No quiero un momento … quiero una vida.

No quiero un instante… quiero una eternidad..

No quiero salir de tu apartamento a escondidas, quiero quedarme a tu lado en nuestra casa.

Ya no quiero rogar a Dios para que no llegue el amanecer, ya que tendré que partir; quiero ver los primeros rayos del sol a tu lado.

No quiero darte un beso furtivo… quiero darte mi alma en cada beso.

No quiero ver pasar el tiempo esperando por ti, quiero pasar el tiempo junto a ti.

Ya no quiero comer solo, quiero comer en compañía tuya.

Ya no quiero pasar las noches en vela para no perderme ni un solo momento contigo.

Quiero quedarme dormido entre tus brazos

Quiero un futuro contigo…

Quiero construir un hogar a tu lado.

Quiero tener hijos contigo

Quiero envejecer contigo…

Quiero que me aceptes como tu esposo, compañero, amigo y amante… no solo como tu amante.

Quiero casarme contigo, quiero comprometerme contigo, quiero darte mi alma y corazón…

Lo había dicho… por fin lo había dicho… Albert solo suspiro y cerro sus ojos, espero una respuesta.

Estaban parados ahí, llevaban 5, 10, tal vez 30 min., para él había transcurrido una vida, para ella unos segundo.

-Albert yo…- Albert abro los ojos cuando escucho por fin su nombre, lo que vio lo asusto. vio duda… incertidumbre, inseguridad.

-Si vas a decir otra respuesta que no sea SI ACEPTO, no digas nada, solo dedícame una última sonrisa y déjame irme para siempre.- dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, conteniéndolas lagrimas que pedían correr por la próxima perdida, con cada segundo que pasaba su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

-Albert…- Candy no decía podía decir nada era tan repentino, las lagrimas fluían por sus ojos, el acerco su mano a su rostro limpio esas lagrimas y acaricio su mejilla.

-Shhhhhhhh… no digas nada -Esa caricia le quemaba, él quería decir que no importaba, que dejaran todo como estaba, que esperaría, pero ya no podía, si dejaba que su alma se dañara mas corría el peligro de cerrarse al amor… él quería amar, quería amarla a ella.- Solo dame una sonrisa, quiero como ultimo recuerdo de nosotros una sonrisa tuya-

Candy volteo a ver por un segundo al suelo, al volver el rostro mostro una de sus mejores sonrisa, esa sonrisa decía tanto y tan poco…

Él lo entendió, no dijo nada, dio un paso atrás, la miro otra vez, cerro los ojos para forzarse a guardar esa imagen en su mente, dio media vuelta, y se fue.

Candy lo vio desaparecer de su vista, se dio medio vuelta y siguió su camino, llego al quirófano preparo todos los instrumentos de forma perfecta, todo siguió su curso... empezó la operación, y de pronto lo comprendió todo, ella estaba en n ese quirófano para ser extraordinaria como lo había prometido, pero no se sentía extraordinaria, ni siquiera feliz. Se sentía incompleta, que había hecho!!, lo había dejado irse… había dejado irse su oportunidad de ser extraordinaria, de ser feliz.

Salió corriendo de ese lugar, corrió a la oficina de Albert el no estaba, fue a su departamento el no estaba ahí… fue a su casa y no estaba, fue a un sinfín de lugares... Era cerca de las doce y vino un lugar a su mente.. era el único lugar que faltaba el lugar donde se habían conocido.

Al llegar al Parque, empezó a caer una tormenta… eso no la detuvo, no importaba que se mojara, solo importaba encontrarlo. Siguió buscando por todo el parque… no lo encontraba… cuando se estaba dando por vencida, vi una figura a lo lejos, era él, era su Albert.

Se acerco lentamente tenía miedo que fuera una ilusión, lo llamo:

-Albert…- llamo en voz alta.

La figura que estaba a lo lejos dio media vuelta, ahí estaba el, con su vestimenta perfecta, con su cabello perfectamente peinado, con su gabardina, cubriéndose de la lluvia.

Ella se acerco mas, estaba totalmente mojada, hecha un desastre, despeinada de tanto correr, su ropa manchada de lodo, sin abrigo y mucho menos con sombrilla.

-Ca..-, no pudo decir ni su nombre, que hacia ella allí??

-Sabes en cuentas partes te he buscado… recorrí todo Chicago y tu quien sabe donde andabas!!!!- Fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

-El solo la miro con extrañeza cuando iba a pronunciar una palabra ella dijo:

TE AMO

Quiero acompañarte en el trascurso de tu vida.

Quiero protegerte.

Quiero amarte.

Quiero casarme contigo- Dijo por fin. Se acerco a él y lo beso.

Por fin se sentía completo, se sentía vivo, por fin seria feliz. Había muerto y había renacido en un día, que mas podía pedirle a Dios.

FIN

Inspirado en la 4° temporada de Grey´s Anatomy.

Por Venus.

Cualquier comentario por favor escríbeme a .


End file.
